Not To Old (Suggested by dark phoenix)
by Travis Waltz
Summary: The Ghostbusters, now retired, old and wiser are honoring the death of a friend. When Ray brings up a dangerous dream killer at least Winston is willing to go. But can they prove they aren't to old in this last bust against Freddy Krueger? One shot. Suggested by dark phoenix.


Hello everyone this week's fan suggested one shot is an interesting one and strays from the Dani ones. You can thank dark phoenix for this one and to dark phoenix I hope this doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!

**RIP Harold Ramis **

**(1944-2014)**

It was a grim day but no one was going to complain. It was grim and cold and rainy but also painful. The three men stood there looking down at a stone in the ground.

"Gosh fellas I can't believe he's gone," Ray said to the other two men. The three of them felt numb but Peter tried to lighten the mood.

"It's a god damn tragedy but then again we aren't as young as we use to be," he said lightly.

"We aren't that old," Winston said back to Peter flatly who shrugged. They both were right in one way or another.

"I'm sure Egon would have had some smart response about our age and chance of survival," Ray said sadly.

"Well I guess we know what his was," said Winston bitterly.

"Now Winston, you know as well as me what the doctor said," Peter reminded his old friend. But he shook his head as a reply.

"Yeah and all three of us saw what he looked like afterwards, he was attacked," Winston said, and he bawled his fists in frustration.

"We don't know that for sure," Peter began to say before Ray cut him off.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but I have had reports from Springfield about an alleged spirit killing teens in their sleep," he said hesitatingly.

"Ray… are you suggesting that we try to take on this spirit?" Peter asked slowly.

"I'm in said Winston, I maybe old but I ain't letting no one get hurt by these god damn things, not like Egon," he said angrily. Ray smiled and looked at Peter who shook his head.

"I'm sorry boys but I'm too old for this," he turned rested a Twinkie onto Egon's grave and left leaving the two old men stunned. They looked at him and then at the grave one more time before leaving and not looking back.

"We don't need him," Winston said to Ray who looked unsure.

"This could well be our last bust and it would have been nice to have the three of us together, the original time, ya know," he said as they got in a cab.

**Two Days Later**

The two friends were driven to Elm St. They went to a house that brought fear to the many that lived in its residence. As they approached the building they turned on their proton packs and walked in.

"Freddy Krueger… dream killer who murdered his victims in his sleep," Ray began to say to Winston who cut him off with a hand to the mouth.

"This Krueger is supposed to be a murder I think we should cut the chatter," he said and Ray nodded with the hand still over his mouth. They both explored the rotting house and looked around as many nook and crannies as they could find, until finally they gave up on the search. Both of the men were tired and had to sit down for a moment and think.

"Remember what I said before?" Ray asked.

"Something about this guy murdering people in his sleep?" Winston replied to him and Ray shook his head.

"It also said he was a dream killer… so maybe we have to be asleep to bust him," Ray said and took off the pack but kept a strap in his arm. Wilson began to follow his lead and took his pack off to. They both sort of laid there on the couch as comfortable as possible. After a while they sat up in what appeared to be their old headquarters, and by old it was just like it was thirty years ago though it seemed a bit off… dust and red light filled the room.

"I think this is it," Ray said and both men got to their feet with proton packs on their backs, they began to explore their base that seemed off. It wasn't till passing the bed room did they notice something was wrong. They saw a body lying under the sheets and glasses on the side table. Both approached slowly and didn't make too much noise.

"On three," Winston whispered to Ray who nodded in reply. "One… Two," Winston said before ripping off the sheet to see their friend Egon young again. He opened his eyes and said in a deeper voice, "You forgot Freddy's going for you," he said and laughed as they saw claws coming through his chest and a burned man pull himself out.

"I think I'd prefer Gozer right about now," Ray said to Winston without making contact with the man.

"Well would you look at these two geezers, been awhile since you looked young hasn't been since the 80's I bet," the burnt man said looking at his bloody knife glove.

"Look who's talking you look like a pizza that's been ran over by a NY subway train," Winston said angrily. Ray took this chance to turn on his proton pack. Winston did the same before he was thrown back into a wall and soon felt Ray land on him. They tried to get to their feet but old bones take time.

"Maybe Peter had a point about being too old," Ray said and winced at the pain," as Freddy got closer to them a proton beam hit him, he screamed for a second before laughing. Winston looked down at the stream as he fired again and didn't understand why it didn't work.

"He must be invincible in this world," muttered Ray as he fired off his beam as well. Both ghost busters fired again and again to stop the killers advance but it was to absolutely no avail. He laughed again and again and got closer to them.

"You know what they do to horses when they get to old to do their job," he said to them mockingly, they didn't reply and crossed their streams only to find that it did only a little more damage.

"They get put down and recycled," he said and grabbed Ray by the neck. Ray grasped for air as Freddy aimed a lethal jab at his stomach. "How would you like to be glue?" he said before rearing back his arm to strike.

"No!" Shouted Winston who blasted him one last time as he noticed a small device fall under Freddy who looked down before a blast of light shot up at him and he released ray. This surprise was all they needed and Ray blasted him to.

"Do you think this will take me?" he asked almost laughing.

"No but this will," all of them turned to see Peter before a loud noise shattered everything around them and they all awoke to see a steaming trap and Peter with them. They stared amazed at him who just smiled and said simply "We came. We saw. We kicked its ass!"

Thank you guys for reading; I am sorry for the abrupt ending I just wanted to end on such a famous Ghostbusters line. I hope you enjoyed and if you did you can thank dark phoenix for such a wonderful idea! Review and favorite if you'd like and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


End file.
